Purna
Carrying on the heritage and traditions of her tribe, Purna Windtalon is sent off to be a merchant of the South American jungles, selling such things as potions, special herbs, cosmetics, and other goods. She is a talented young woman who wants nothing more than to make her family proud. During her expeditions and travels, Purna is most certainly bound to come across many different encounters, some that could be very dangerous. Thankfully for her, Purna has been extensively trained in the dangers of the jungle and how to best traverse and survive in the wilderness. Purna concocts her own potions as well, currently trying to find the best fixture for curing stomach problems, as she does enjoy devouring her enemies whole from time to time. Story Setting Out Having grown up in the safe confines of her tribe, Purna learned much about survival, alchemy, and most importantly, business. The Windtalon tribe was known for their status as merchants in the Amazon, and Purna was prepared to carry out that tradition. Having left her tribe at the age of 20, Purna set out to make a name for herself and her tribe, surviving in the beautiful but cruel wilderness while learning how to create new potions for different purposes. She often sold these potions to others, who usually commended her for their effectiveness. Purna had also taken a liking to visiting cities nestled within the Amazon, as they normally held markets through which merchants can set up camp and sell to whoever was interested in their products. This was how the panther met Inca, a notorious member of the Reptile Gang. They quickly became rivals, Purna having been taught since she was little to be wary of reptiles and their devious personalities. Meeting Shane One day when Purna was out in the deep jungle, she discovered a young fox thief preparing to devour her provisions. She made haste in confronting him, pointing her spear at his throat. She promptly knocked him out and tied him to a stake where she would proceed to force feed the fox in revenge. Before his belly could pop, Purna instead opted to devour him herself, aiming to use a digestion aid she was concocting. Purna couldn't keep him in for long and vomited him out. Even after that, Purna continued to use the fox in his weakened state, realizing she could use her potions on him to up the rate of test results. Unexpectedly, the fox, whose name was Shane, decided he wanted to remain with her, eventually indulging her on his former association with the Thieves' Guild. The Auction Shane remained with Purna for a while, willingly becoming her slave in a very loose sense. He continued to help her test her potions as well as assist her in moving around. Purna could tell he was head over heels for her and used this to her advantage, though she would soon regret having him around, as Shane's future actions would put them both in danger. One day, Purna realized she was in a slump, not making much money. Shane decided to help her by stealing from the Guild he ran away from, knowing where they kept their valuables. He wound up getting captured by them. After a couple days, Purna ventured to the city once again to sell her potions, believing that Shane would eventually return. She came across Inca and Raksha, who were trading together. Purna stepped in, offering some potions for Raksha, who was a regular customer of hers. During the session, Raksha eventually revealed that he was offering up a thief for an auction, ironically enough. Purna deduced that he was speaking of Shane, and she made it her mission to join the auction later on. Later at the slave markets, Purna went to the site of the auction, and indeed, Shane was there, bound. She joined in the session along with Inca and a jaguar priest named Xolas. Purna bid first, offering up five gold bars, which she claimed was the standard price for a sex slave. Xolas then bid seven bars of gold, Inca eight. Purna and Xolas bid ten in unison, which caused Inca to drop out. Xolas and Purna being the only bidders left, they put their offerings down, Raksha clarifying the rule of a tie in which whether they lose or not, they will be giving up what they have bid at this point. Xolas upped his bid by another gold bar, while Purna raised hers to the value of twelve bars. She then surprised them by placing a large hunk of amber on the table. Xolas offered up his ceremonial knife. With Purna not having much else to offer, she went the extra mile to offer herself as a skilled slave, promising a lifetime of free potions. Xolas claimed there was no material value in a panic, but Raksha said her services would amount to five gold bars. Shane pleaded for Purna to take back this decision, but she remained resolute. Xolas reluctantly increased the bid one last time with his priesthood amulet necklace. Purna, understanding the outcome would be the same, set her plan into motion. She threw a smoke bomb, shrouding the scene. She used the smoke as cover to rescue Shane, though Xolas was approaching from behind. As Raksha allowed Inca to consume her rival, the lizard accidentally ate Xolas instead, confusing the jaguar's silhouette with that of Purna's, though Shane had already forced them both down low to the ground. Purna proceeded to swallow Shane whole to conceal him and escape the madness. Back at camp, Purna released the fox boy, but then made angry love to him, interjecting that she was going to get her worth from "stealing myself a fine sex slave," in humorous reference to what she bid on Shane at the start of the auction. Hunted by Raksha Purna and Shane were now wanted for their actions in the auction. They were forced to travel a good distance away from the city, much to Purna's frustration. They were in a bad spot and had to figure out where to go and how to keep Purna's business going. Eventually as they continued to flee, they encountered two members of the Thieves' Guild, who attempted to kill them. Purna and Shane came out victorious, though the panther had to assist Shane in swallowing his would-be killer. After digesting them and regurgitating their bones, they continued onwards until they encountered Mera, another member of the Guild. Shane tried to assure Purna the bat lady would not harm them, but they were soon ambushed by Raksha, who had a blowgun prepared for them. Raksha intended to kill Shane once and for all, but the two soon agreed to lay down their weapons to fight fairly. Once Raksha put away his blowgun, Purna went straight to work, devouring him whole. Once he was settled inside the panther's belly, Mera swooped down, grabbing Shane with her powerful talons and lifting him into the canopy and out of view. Purna, defeated from Shane's lack of feedback, got up to leave by herself until Mera landed in front of her, Shane already in the confines of the bat's guts. Mera started a negotiation with Purna, asking her to release Raksha in exchange for Shane and having the Guild stay off of Purna's back. It was soon apparent that Mera was now the Guild's new leader and that Raksha had stepped down. After more heated exchanges, Mera explained that she would only be helping Raksha this time, and if he were to go after them again, she would let them do as they may to the maned wolf. Mera also stated they should take Raksha and Shane far from each other and that Purna would be given a grace period where she could pay off her debt to the market for damages done to it. Inside their guts, Raksha and Shane begged for the other predators to just digest the other. Purna punched both of them to shut them up, the panther punching Shane through Mera's stomach considering the bat's wing-hands. An agreement was finally made, and the two ladies released their prey, Mera scooping an unconscious, furless Raksha up and taking him away, instructing Purna to talk to Inca about her terms in payment. Definitive Brew Months later, Purna would remain on neutral terms with Mera and her Guild. Having already paid off her debt, Purna saw lucrative opportunities in building a relationship with the bat boss, who was a lot more approachable than the wayward Raksha. After having finally perfected (aside from the gas build-up) a brew that helped speed up the digestive process, Purna asked to visit Mera after two previous visits in which the potion had failed. Reaching her domain, Purna found the bat in the middle of a negotiation with two rude settlers. Mera clearly not liking interacting with them, she halted their discussion to deal with Purna. Purna demonstrated her newest version proudly after Mera force-fed the panther one of her cohorts. Drinking up the potion afterwards, the panther quickly melted down the minion, converting him quickly into padding, fattening up her body in all the right places. Mera was impressed and instructed Purna to help her devour the two settlers. Mera went over to talk to them about their plans, but surprised them by whisking off her shirt and shrouding their vision with it. As Mera ate one of the settlers whole, Purna subdued the other as he went for his pistol. Disarming him, she gave Mera an opening to swallow him next, right after the other. With two whole people squirming in the bat's distended belly, the true test of Purna's potion would occur. Drinking up a whole bottle of the substance, Mera's belly quickly went to work with the potion's aid, breaking down the settlers and adding them to her body fat in a very appealing manner. Mera, quite happy with the outcome, offered to purchase Purna's entire stock, which greatly delighted the panther. Personality Purna is a lively and spunky girl who is ambitious in her business endeavors. She wants very much to please her family with her success in the wilderness and the markets, looking for every opportunity to show off her trade. The panther is also rather hot-headed at times, her anger fueled more often than not by Shane and his blunders. She is quite smart in the ways of survival and business, considering herself independent, though she doesn't care to admit Shane has been very helpful at times. Purna has proven to be quite creative as well, if her potions with many different functions are anything to go by. Forte/Skills Purna has trained in the art of spear weapons and short swords. She has been taught extensively on how to defend herself out in the wilderness, as well as how to craft and concoct potions through alchemy. Purna is also well-educated in business and is always thinking of how to stand out from a crowd of rival merchants. The panther is also training herself to better hold in her prey, usually using digestion aids like potions and muscle-soothing patches to keep struggling food from escaping her belly. Gallery File:Purna.png|First concept art of Purna Purnaswallowshane12.png|Purna and Shane officially becoming "buddies." Patron_Requests_fidchellvore.png|By ShyGuy9 Purna's_lunch_001.jpg|By Slash Purna Concept.PNG|More concept art of Purna. Category:Females